Trust
| image = File:trust.jpg|thumb|Trust | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Boquise & Shadow7 | link = Game thread: BTSC threads | size = 9 Players (Small) | startdate = 8.31.13 | winningfaction = | roster = #, player #Jay Gold #_Aura #Vommack #Barcallica #Marq #dee_tot #Segul #benjer3 #krystal | first = Vommack | last = Jay, Aura, Krystal | mvp = Krystal | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by based on Boquise's and Shadow own idea. It began on August 31, 2013 and ended in a Baddie & Indie win in N4 (September 7th). Game Mechanics Rules *The factions will be decided on random. Whom has which ability is also decided on chance. Which abilities that are in this game is a secret. The point of this game is that you nor anyone else will know what to expect. My awesome co-host Shad will help me with balancing. *In short: **You won't know which abilities are present in this game. You will of course know your own. **You won't know the number of baddie(s). (But it will be balanced) **There may or may not be an indy in this. No one knows. **The baddie(s) will gain BTSC after they have gotten their roles. **Remember that the culprit(s) can be anyone! *We have an OOP, but it is a secret. *Tie lynch = D1 no lynch, D2 onwards is random. *Kills are the only ability shown in the NP. The rest will be flavour. Role Description The Victim #Axel - He was handsome, in his early twenties. He was one of the users who took the intiative to meet up. Easy to talk to, likeable. Who in the whole world would want to behead him? You and your Friends (Suspects) #Elias - The average guy, around 18 years old. He is nice to everyone, but can be a bit clumsy when he wants to express his feelings. Everything about him is average... I wonder.. Is he tired of that? #Gabriella - A young girl. She is such a sweetheart, no one has ever seen her mad. And her laugh.. yes she is always happy. ..How can you be so happy when someone is dead? #Benjamin - A fat man. Don't fool yourself, he is wise and confident, but he is like a teddy bear... Though all bears have claws. #Jonna - A woman in her late twenties. She loves excercising and is really fit. A leader role and was one of those who took the intiative for this party. She cares a lot... A good leader; all sheep need their shepherd... #Christopher - A businessman who just became 40 years old. He enjoys taking a break from his work to stimulate his brain with some good ol' mafia.. That's why he is here...Or..? #Hanna - One of the most respected players in the community. She is smart, cunning and determined... So determined that she is close to being cruel... #Fabio - A handsome man in his twenties. He is hot, especially his temper. Though he has a heart of gold deep inside, it takes some time to lure it out... Why is he so angry at us?.. Or is he angry at himself?.. #Diana - A serious woman. She is highly anylitical and cynical. She was the first one to deduce that it must be someone in their group who did this... Is she as clever as she seems?... #Ida - A noisy rich brat. She is sexy, she knows it and she will use it to gain the upper hand. Her attitude towards others need to be worked on since she can be really mean.. A woman like that can't be that smart.. Or is this a facade? *Notice, my dear players, that none of you have abilities assigned nor do you have any knowledge on who might've done this. You will just have to trust each other. Or is that a good plan? You decide. Host's Summary Special commendations Winning Faction *Vommack - Diana *Aura - Hanna *Krystal - Gabriella Day and Night Posts Intro N1 D1 N2 D2 N3 D3 N4 End of Game Roster #Jay Gold - Fabio #Aura - Hanna #Vommack - Diana - Lynched D1 #Barcallica - Elias - Lynched D2 #Marq - Ida - Killed N4 by Ida #Dee - Benjamin - lynched D3 #Segul - Christopher - Killed N4 by baddies #benjer3 - Jonna - Killes N3 by baddies #krystal - Gabriella Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Era 8 Category:Games